


Loyalty

by CharonKatharsis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Coercion, F/M, Shae is a loving person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharonKatharsis/pseuds/CharonKatharsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the ASOIAF kink meme prompt: "Showverse prompt. The real reason Shae betrayed Tyrion at his trial is because it was made clear to her if she did, Sansa Stark would be allowed to escape unharmed. She did love him, but not as much as Sansa."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty

There wasn’t much time for her to process the situation she found herself in: She had been on her way to the ship Tyrion had ordered her to get on. Not because she had actually planned on boarding it, but by making sure to be seen going there, he would have no doubt about her being safe... nobody would have noticed her slipping off the deck and into the sea once the ship had set sails. It would be months or years before the ship would return to King’s Landing. She could return right away and make sure to watch over the young woman she had served as a handmaiden and friend for such a long time already. She could see Tyrion again and explain to him that, no, she did not need his protection, noble though it was of him. But Shae never reached the port. She remembered strong hands grabbing her and a wet cloth over her face before everything went black.

It was dark where she found herself, dark and cold and wet. The dungeons probably. So her lion’s fears had been right and she would die here for the crime of loving him. She took a deep breath and steeled herself – she would not go down crying and begging like a mouse. Even if the loud steps coming closer did frighten her.

And then there was light, a torch almost blinding her.  
“The king’s hand requires your services, whore,” a sneering voice told her and pulled her up by her arm. It was more of a reflex that she slapped him and before she realized what was happening, she found herself smacked against the wall with the gaoler hissing in her ear how it was a pity he had been ordered not to mess with her. The way up was in silence but she remained cautious. 

The fireplace was lit and she was alone with the man who wanted her head. Neither spoke for a while. For her there was nothing to say and from the way he focused on her he was taxing her for whatever reason. She felt cold when he finally smiled. 

“So my son did not learn his lesson and brought yet another whore to court.” 

She remained silent and forced herself not to show fear. 

“I promised him to kill the next one he dared bring here. But maybe we find away to work around this minor inconvenience. What do you say, whore?”

“Whatever pleases my lord?” Tywin Lannister was known for his cruel efficiency and soberness so there was no use in begging or bargaining.

“Whatever pleases me, right.” He got up and walked around her, putting his hands on her shoulders so she could feel the cold leather of his gloves. “Tyrion will be executed for my grandson’s death.” She stiffened unknowingly but he noticed anyway. “There is no saving this disgusting creature from its deserved end. But the people always love a good show and whores are rumored to be great actors. You did convince him you loved him, didn’t you?”

“It is… like my lord says,” she answered, biting back her answer that it had not taken any make-believe for she did love him.

“You will give the court a tale to remember and make sure not to leave anything out. People love tales of filth and degeneracy and you will deliver just this.”

“...why?” she quietly asked. “My lord said there is no saving him anyway...” 

His grip on her shoulders became tighter. 

“Let’s just say the court is as of now unsure about whether or not the dwarf acted alone. Maybe his sweet young bride... but you know her, do you not? The traitor’s daughter... could it be she was involved as well?” 

She could feel the grin in his voice even though she was sure his mien was unmoved.

“No, she would never…” she whispered and knew she was lost. She loved Tyrion but Sansa, sweet gentle Sansa... she would kill for that girl and there was nobody she would spare if their death meant Sansa’s life. Nobody, not even him.

“We seem to get to an understanding. And rest assured I am most... generous with those who prove themselves useful and loyal. Make sure the world knows him for the evil monster he is and his lady wife shall remain unharmed.” The leather on his hand slowly slid towards her breast. “And so long as you continue to be useful...”

“I will do as it pleases my lord.” She closed her eyes and prayed to the gods for mercy for the betrayal she was about to commit.


End file.
